Our new spray carnation is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1975 with the object of developing a new variety having nice color and good quality of flower stem and plant growth habit, and which would be resistant to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among a stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very unusual distinctive flower coloration. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings, with a very favorable result with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant. This caused us to continue asexual propagation through several successive generations and over a period of years, which definitely determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.